a. Field of Invention
The invention, generally designated the Assets Locating, Tracking and Surveillance System (ACES), relates generally to object or asset locating, tracking, and surveillance, and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for locating, identifying, tracking, and surveillance of physical objects and evidence in environments such as police departments, law offices, and the Courts.
b. Description of Related Art
It-is often necessary to locate and track objects in a timely and efficient manner. Many individuals place a premium on productivity and on minimizing wasted time by facilitating the identification, locating and tracking of objects of interest. This is especially true for the legal system, which often has problems managing physical evidence at various levels of the system. These levels include, for example, the crime scene itself, storage facilities and procedures at police headquarters, the office of the prosecutor, the defense, the Courts, and archival locations. The systems in use today for handling physical evidence range from honor systems and hand-written entries in logs to the more sophisticated bar code systems similar to those used by the New York City Police Department. It has been determined herein through interviews with senior officials of several police departments that the problems associated with locating and tracking evidence are significant. Police officials cite instances where police officers have kept critical evidence in police cars or in their homes for weeks, and sometimes several months. Officials cite many cases of lost evidence that could actually exist somewhere in the systems today. Many instances of evidence tampering and stolen evidence involving narcotics, money and other captured items are also prevalent. Lastly, officials also cite cases that they consider “inside jobs” and emphasize the need to reduce human responsibility in locating, tracking, and surveillance of physical evidence.
In a specific case involving the Oklahoma City bombing, a former US Deputy Attorney General stated that the prosecutor's team could have used an automatic locating and tracking system for managing the vast array of physical evidence during this high profile case. The probe of Timothy McVeigh and the bombing was a complicated operation resulting in reports, photographs, tapes, letters, and other physical objects that numbered in the millions. Three major sites were involved in managing the evidence: Washington, D.C., Denver, Colo., and Oklahoma City. Late in the McVeigh trial, the sudden discovery of nearly 3,100 pieces of physical evidence in Oklahoma City almost jeopardized the case against the conspirators. This type of discovery clearly brings into light the need for an automatic locating and tracking system for managing evidence.
In more recent development, a new law called “The Innocence Protection Act” is being enacted in Washington. D.C. and other areas of the country, and requires law enforcement to maintain certain documents and violent crime evidence that may later be subjected to DNA testing. Under the Innocence Protection Act, storage of documents and evidence may last as long as 60 to 70 years. Since convicts will most likely test the Government's compliance with this law at the 10, 15, 20, or 30-year marks, the new law has implications in that law enforcement will need better ways of tracking evidence during the collection and litigation processes. Law enforcement will also need better ways of locating, tracking and retrieving evidence years later.
Since current systems for tracking objects are inadequate for managing physical evidence and valued physical assets of the types discussed above, there remains a need for a method and apparatus for locating, identifying, tracking, and surveillance of physical objects and evidence in environments such as police departments, law offices, and the Courts. Specifically, there remains a need for a method and apparatus for locating, identifying, tracking, and surveillance of physical objects and evidence, which is economically feasible to manufacture, install and service, which is robust in design and which may be configured as needed for a desired aesthetic appearance.